teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jamila Figueroa
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Anja Leuenberger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Jamila Figueroa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| loyal, energetic, strong, ambitious, intelligent, sweet, knowledgeable, sassy, independent, demanding, fierce, feisty, aggressive, open-minded, effervescent, stylish, self-assured, opinionated |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Singer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Family | style=" }| Ebony Figueroa (mother) Kevin Figueroa (father) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Sander Lloyd (husband) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Sander, Aubrey, Jayce, Hunter, Sebastian, Tristan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Making music is what I do, Sander" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Telepathy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Jamila Figueroa is a recurring character on Teen Justice. Jamila is a young new singer who falls in love with Sander after wanting to peruse her career. Biography S9= Telepathy Reflections I'm With You Let's Get Loud Relationships Sander= Personality Jamila was introduced in Season 9, as a shy, dorky girl with an incredible talent, but no confidence to push her enough to show it. As the season progressed, she's shown to be more confident with herself, soon shedding her stage fright. She becoming more comfortable on stage and performing. She's grown to be more effervescent, stylish, self assured and opinionated. She refuses to let emotions get the better of her and has a more on-task nature. In Season 10, she becomes even more confident and mature at the same time. Jamila learns to stand up for herself and never give up, facing all the problems. Her attitude became more assertive as she also became more demanding, aggressive and fierce, which is highlighted in her music. Songs S9= ;Solos ep4f (25ndnei44433.jpg|Free Freda (Need Freedom) (Telepathy)|link=Free Freda (Need Freedom) Oie_Gh9ZQ0C058T9.jpg|Dance Like We're Making Love (Damage Control)|link=Dance Like We're Making Love Oie_HputJp0yBCME.jpg|She Wolf (Pop Off)|link=She Wolf maxresdefault (1)mjhyhj.jpg|The Rose (Now or Never)|link=The Rose ;Duets Ep4f (20000999999.jpg|Infamous (Sander) (Reflections)|link=Infamous (song) Ep4f_(999087t6r5r5r5f.jpg|Everything's Just Wonderful (Sander) (Damage Control)|link=Everything's Just Wonderful Ep4f_(10000000.jpg|Dame (Touch Me) (Sander) (The Last Song)|link=Dame (Touch Me) Epf.jpg|Miles Away/Take a Bow (Sander) (I Do, As Well)|link=Miles Away/Take a Bow ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S10= ;Solos ep4f (22e43redfcx.jpg|Without You (Tensions)|link=Without You ep4f (27333.jpg|Can't Raise a Man (Your Favorite Song)|link=Can't Raise a Man oie_20232235qR3dqvEZ.jpg|Sorry (Welcome to Glee-Land)|link=Sorry 000000532296-anja_leuenberger-fit.jpg|Slipping Through My Fingers (One Plus One)|link=Slipping Through My Fingers ;Duets ep4f (453456754e3w2q.jpg|When Christmas Comes (Sander) (Say It Right)|link=When Christmas Comes ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character